


A Little Puff of Love

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Female Reader, Magic Revealed, Magic!Reader, Magic-Users, Magical Creatures, Makeout Session, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Fucking Statute of Secrecy





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic...well old as in a few months old :p
> 
> So I remembered I had this in my drafts and though, ‘Why not share it now?’. Thought I’d make it more interesting with a Harry Potter universe crossover :)

**A Little Puff of Love || Part One**

 

Punching in your code a lot harder than necessary, your door slide open, allowing the faint scent of lavender to reach your nose from the darkened room.

 

 _Fucking finally_.

 

An exhausted sigh slipped past your lips as you finally trudged into your quarters, calling for light as you let your hair down. You should have known better than to expect an easy day in medical; especially considering that this was the  _Enterprise_. 

 

Everything was fine for the first hour after you showed up, but then it all went to shit. Just one small miscalculation by an engineering Ensign resulted in an explosion that sent enough crew members for treatment that they took up all the biobeds. You and the other nurses had been scrambling over each other for hours, tending to everything from burns to concussions; all while McCoy and M’Benga shouted orders in the background. 

 

You grabbed the bottle of Ogden’s from you stash and sat down on your bed, taking a moment to remove your boots and banish them back to your shoe rack before taking a swig straight from the bottle. The strong, warming burn was a comforting feeling. 

 

It was days like today that frustrated you to no end, making you second guess your decision of being a Starfleet nurse instead of accepting the position as a Healer at St. Mungo’s. It would be  _so simple_  to just wave your hand or wand or grab a few potions, but  _noooooooo_ …

 

You just had to give into the pull of the stars. 

 

“Fucking Statute of Secrecy,” you mumbled angrily and flopped backwards onto your comforter, the golden liquid you held sloshed at the movement. A huff escaped you and you flicked your hand at it before letting it go to allow it to float next to your body. 

 

The best next thing to do would be to clean up, change, eat something, and then go to bed after a few more drinks, but - you shifted your body a bit on the blanket and closed your eyes - skipping right to sleeping sounded like a better idea. 

 

Although, that plan got scrapped when the soft cooing sounded from the pile of pillows above your head. 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle as the bed shifted, the cries growing louder and louder before two balls of fluff landed on either side of your head. Opening your eyes, you sat up and reached out to pet the Puffs. 

 

Wilbur, a large golden Puffskein, wiggled and purred at the attention, blinking up at you with his big, brown eyes. 

 

Giselle, on the other hand, chirped noisily and bounced her tiny, pale pink Pygmy Puff body around under your hand. 

 

You smiled at their antics. Pets weren’t allowed on Starships, but there was no way you were going to leave them behind when you had gotten your assignment nearly a year prior. It was surprisingly easy to sneak them aboard. Even easier was keeping them hidden in your quarters; meetups with friends usually happened in their rooms or public spaces and your list of romantic trysts on the ship was nothing to worry about. 

 

You sighed at the thought and pulled the two into your lap; a snuggle with the Puffs was always a welcome distraction. 

 

Being a witch in this day and age was difficult. It didn’t necessarily mean that you couldn’t take a lover every now and then (the few other witches and wizards in Starfleet proved that notion), but you were still careful - you didn’t want to let something slip when the Statute of Secrecy was still going strong.

 

Not to mention  _him._

 

Your heart squeezed at the thought of him.

 

You had heard stories about him at the academy; praises of his greatness and talent, hushed whispers of his intelligence, and besotted sighs over his looks and passion.

 

And not a single one compared to when you finally met him in person.

 

When you were ushered out of the shuttle and onto the ship, he was right there waiting to great all of the new additions. Standing tall and strong, he had your attention in a moments notice. 

 

Attention that sure as hell didn’t dwindle in the months that followed - much to your irritation.

 

A silly little crush was something you did  _not_ need distracting you. Not in this environment. One wrong move and you could be facing a death worse than if a dragon, wampus, and hidebehind tag-teamed an attack on you.

 

The two puffs, as if sensing your distress, chattered to regain your attention. You shook your head in amusement and swept a lock of hair back behind your ear. Going back to your previous actions, you debated on slipping away to put on some more comfortable clothes before a chime echoed through your room.

 

Your head whipped around to your door.

 

 _“[Y/F/N]?”_  The slightly muffled voice filtered through. 

 

Your heart stopped before picking up double time.

 

_Speak of the devil._

 

You hastily slid the Puffs off of your lap and darted to the door. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you hit the control panel, coming face to face with the man you were just thinking about. 

 

_…to be continued_


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I debated between Bones, Jim, and Scotty for this fic, but Bones really spoke to me for this one ;) I hope to do more Magic!Reader fics with the Star Trek crew in the future

**A Little Puff of Love || Part Two**

 

Leonard McCoy practically bolted out of his Medbay; the nearby crewmembers dodging out of his way as he slipped into the turbolift, barking out his destination. As the lift ascended through the ship’s levels, his foot tapped nervously against the polished floor and the brunet ran a hand through his mussed up hair.  

 

Three hours passed the end of a hectic shift. He should be winding down in his quarters or meeting up with Jim, but he couldn’t do that until he checked up on [Y/F/N]. 

 

Made sure she was alright. 

 

He didn’t know that she’d left early - well, late - until he finally took a visual assessment of the room and noticed her missing. When Chris told him that Geoff had let her go only fifteen minutes earlier for ‘looking rough’, panic had him moving before his mind had even finished processing the words.  

 

The moment she stepped off the shuttle with the group of new crewmen, she had his attention. An attention that only grew as the months morphed into a year. Jim often teased him about being ‘under her spell’ and he could only grumble at his friend, not being able to deny it. Then again, who wasn’t under her spell? Drop-dead gorgeous as all-hell and with quick intelligence to boot, [Y/F/N] had a spark that drew people into her orbit. Honestly, Leonard didn’t think that there was a single person on his medical staff that had issues with her. 

 

Scratch that…

 

There was one problem - trying to break through her walls.

 

Puzzles had always been a weakness for him and she’d become his favorite one to solve. It took weeks of insistence before she finally stopped calling him by his rank and since then he’d only managed to gather vague information about her. Every time he’d get close to finding out even the smallest detail from her, she’d clam up and divert the conversation with an awkward laugh and a cryptic comment. He didn’t notice it at first, but after a few weeks he caught the pattern. 

 

It wasn’t unusual for people to be protective of their private lives, but the biggest kicker was finding out that she had medical training  _prior_ to joining Starfleet. 

 

In all of his years in the ‘Fleet, Leonard had never found a single medical officer with previous training who didn’t brag about said previous training at one point or another. 

 

And then [Y/F/N] came along. 

 

She let that secret slip five months ago before back-peddling and changing the topic. Afterwards he went and checked her file to see if he missed it in his original look-though.

 

Nothing.

 

Not a single mention of having previous training.

 

And he didn’t get any closer to finding an answer; just added more and more questions to the list about the enigma that was [Y/F/N].

 

It was incredibly frustrating.

 

Even more frustrating was that it didn’t dull his feelings for her.

 

When the lift finally stopped at the floor for crew quarters he was out and making a beeline for her room before the doors even opened fully. Standing before the inset, he took a moment to compose himself before pressing buzzer on the wall. “[Y/F/N]?”

 

The next few seconds were torture as he waited, his tension not releasing when her door finally slid open. 

 

Chris and Geoff were right; she looked rough -  _exhausted_. 

 

Her hair was loose around her face, her make-up was smudged from the hours of wear it got, and, despite being off shift for some time, she was still in uniform - one that bared the stains of doling out medical treatments to injured crewmates. His heart ached as she peered up at him with tired eyes. 

 

“Everything alright, McCo - Leo?”

 

He blinked as her query broke through his thoughts. “Uh - yeah! Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you.” [Y/F/N] tilted her head in question and he was momentarily distracted as she brushed away a stray lock of hair that fell across her face. “You - uh - They said you weren’t looking well when you left and I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay.” 

 

She glanced down, a shy smile playing along her lips and -  _wait, is she blushing?_  - she ran a hand through her hair. “Yes, Leo, I’m fine; just tired, that’s all.”

 

Relief bubbled through him. “Oh, oh, good! ‘Cause I thought -”

 

A trilling cut him off.

 

A trilling that came from _inside her room_.

 

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “[Y/F/N], what was that?”

 

Panic flared across her face and she shift nervously. “Uh, nothing! Just - just my - Padd! Yeah, I was playing around with different notifying sou -”

 

Another trill - no - another  _two_ trills came from her room. When Leonard went to see around her, she tried to block his view. As more chriping filled the room, he gave her a look and pushed passed her. He only made it halfway to her bed when he paused, staring at what was on her comforter.

 

“[Y/F/N], are those  _tribbles_?” No. They couldn’t be. Tribbles were banned from any and all Starfleet vessels and stations after their last run in.  _Everyone_ knew that. Before him, the large golden fluff ball and smaller pink one wiggled and blinked u -

 

_Blinked?_

 

Leonard moved until his body was just a step away from her bed and squatted down as the two _…creatures_ bounced closer to the edge. Sure enough, two pairs of big, curious eyes stared back at him while two tiny noses twitched as they scented him.

 

These weren’t tribbles. Tribbles didn’t have eyes. Or faces.  _Nor_ were they anything but neutral colored.

 

_What the **hell** were these?_

 

He turned his head to see [Y/F/N] standing a few paces behind him, wringing her hands and worrying her lip. “Darlin’, what on  _God’s green Earth are these_?”

 

“Uh…tribbles?”

 

He stood to face her, shaking his head. “No. No,  _tribbles -”_  he pointed at them - “don’t look like that. [Y/F/N], what  _are_ these?” Leonard demanded. 

 

She bit more at her lip before letting out a long breath. “Puffskeins.”

 

“ _Puffskeins?_ ” He echoed back.

 

She sighed and stepped around him. “Yes. Well, Wilbur is. Giselle is a Pygmy Puff.”

 

“What?” He watched as she moved to take a seat next to them on bed. When she reached out to pick them up, something else caught Leonard’s attention and his eyes widened.

 

“[Y/F/N]…wh - why is there a bottle -” He cut himself short. Cautiously making his way around the bed, he faintly heard her make a strangled whine as he took in the spectacle. 

 

It was a bottle…and it was  _floating._

 

_In. Mid. Air._

 

_A **bottle**. _

 

_**Floating**. _

 

Leonard felt his mouth drop open a fraction and he slowly raised his hand,swiping it around the glass object. 

 

Nothing. 

 

No strings. No wires. No resistance of any sort was felt around the bottle. The only thing he noticed was an odd distortion in the air directly against the glass bottom. Looking closer, he saw it was filled halfway with an amber liquid - similar to whiskey - but he didn’t recognize the bra -

 

_There was a **moving, fire-breathing dragon**  on the label._

 

Hand frozen mid-air, Leonard’s hazel eyes flitted over the black text surrounding the image.

 

> _Ogden’s Olde_
> 
>  
> 
> _Fire Whiskey_
> 
>  
> 
> _Barrel Aged in **Dragonfire(????)**  Toasted_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sessile Oak and Imbued with_
> 
>  
> 
> _Powerful **Magic(???????)**_

 

His head slowly turned to face [Y/F/N], who now watched him anxiously from the end of the bed. “What the  _hell_ …,” he breathed. 

 

Her shoulders drooped and she gestured to the spot next to her - which he stumbled to immediately. Once seated, she took one more deep breath. “I’mawitch,” she blurted, the words tumbling out into one jumbled mess.

 

Leonard blinked at her. “Say what now?”

 

Another inhale. “I’m a witch.”

 

Another stunned blink. “A - A witch?” She gave a sharp nod, gauging his reaction. “Like - like a potion brewing, riding on a broomstick witch?”

 

“Err - yeah?” She hunched her shoulders sheepishly, scratching the pink fluff ball in her lap. The other one sidled up to her thigh, watching him with curiosity.

 

He dropped his head and stared blankly at the floor. _This was too surreal. There was **no way**  that she was a - a  **witch**. There was no such thing as  **magic**. But…_

 

He glanced down at the creatures and then back to where the bottle of ‘Fire Whiskey’ was still suspended in the air. “How,” he questioned, focusing back to meet her eyes. 

 

She shifted. “Since birth. Witches and wizards - we’re born with our magic. It’s hereditary.”

 

“Hereditary?”

 

She nodded. “From parent to child. If at least one parent has magic then there’s a strong chance that at least one of their children will have it as well. Of course, it’s also possible for No-Maj’s - uh, non-magicals - to have a magical child, but no one really has a strong theory for how that happens.” 

 

Leonard dipped his head minutely, mulling over that information. “And your parents?”

 

“Both magical,” she supplied. “I’m what’s referred to as a ‘Pureblood’; meaning that my ancestors have mostly all been magical. Half-bloods only have one magical parent and No-Maj-Born’s have non-magical parents.” She finished with a frown, absentmindedly petting the small puffball. “Various  _‘blood-feuds’_  have happened in the past, but that’s a whole other conversation.” 

 

That didn’t sound good, but he decided to question that another time. “So…there’s always been magical people then?” At her confirmation, he continued. “Then why am I just hearing about this now? Why doesn’t the whole world know?”

 

_How can a whole demographic of people hide for - apparently - thousands of years?_

 

_And why didn’t you tell me?_

 

Her lip twisted at the corner. “The Statute of Secrecy. It’s an international law that forbids the exposure of the wizarding world to non-magicals.” The look [Y/F/N] gave him could only be described as sad and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, but he shoved the feeling down. Her words had blossomed a sick feeling in his stomach. “See, we’ve tried in the past to integrate fully with the non-magical world, but…it never ended…well.”

 

Leonard’s jaw clenched at her reveal. A faint memory of talking about ‘Salem Witch Trials’ in eighth grade flicked in his mind and he swallowed the lump that grew in his throat.

 

Those had resulted in deaths. 

 

No wonder they put a law in place. 

 

But, something else nagged at him.

 

“And…what happens if you  _do_ tell someone without magic.” The tension that filled the air after his question could have been cut with a knife. 

 

The seconds ticked by, the silence filled only by the fluffy creatures with them. When [Y/F/N] finally did speak, his heart dropped.

 

“I - uh - could be arrested and sent to prison.” 

 

Her confession had him launching forward and gathering her body in his arms, upsetting her pets. _No. No that couldn’t happen. Not to [Y/F/N]._  “No. No, you’re not going to prison.  **I’m not letting that happen to you,”** he ground out.

 

“I said I  _could be_ , Leo,” her voice drifted up to his ears and he felt her body move with a half-hearted laugh. “That’s if M.A.C.U.S.A. found out and the situation didn’t meet the exceptions.”

 

He filed the unknown name into his ‘Questions for Later’ list and pulled back, gripping her shoulders so he could look into her eyes. “What exceptions?”

 

[Y/E/C] eyes refused to meet his own, her cheeks starting to turn pink.

 

“Darlin’…what are the exceptions?”

 

She stayed focused on a point to his left and bit her lip. “One is that I  _Obliviate_ you.” 

 

He gave his head a tiny shake. “ _Obliviate_ …What - What does that mean?” 

 

She shifted restlessly and his thumbs made comforting circles along her collarbone. “It’s a memory charm…it’s done to erase selected memories of someone.” 

 

Leonard froze his ministrations. “So I wouldn’t remember,” he spoke softly. “I wouldn’t remember you?”  _No, no, no!_  He couldn’t lose her. Not now. 

 

[Y/E/C] eyes finally met his, her hands came up to cover his. “No! No, you’d still remember me. It’s my magic that would be erased from your memories -” 

 

“But that  _is_ you, [Y/F/N],” he spoke earnestly, leaning in a few inches. “Don’t you get it? Darlin’, I have been tryin’ for months to understand you - to get to know ya. Every time I think I’m close, you shut me out. And when you finally give me the  _one thing_  that completes the puzzle - Do you really think I want to give that up?”

 

She gave him a pained look. “Leo - It’s…better than the other option…”

 

He searched her eyes. “What’s the other option?”

 

Her thumbs brushed the back of his hands as she stared back. 

 

“Darlin’, please,” he pleaded when she didn’t respond.

 

[Y/F/N] clenched her jaw, her internal debate playing out openly on her face. After what seemed like ages, she said, “The…only other allowance is for family members.” 

 

_That’s it?_  “Well, that makes sense - and the crew, we’re like family -”

 

“No, that’s not -” She cut herself off with a huff. “They’re really picky over who knows about the Magical World. They mean, like, blood family - direct family - at the most or…spouses.”

 

That had Leonard’s brows raising nearly to his hairline and [Y/F/N] grimaced as a result. “Yeah, so, now you know why obliviation would be our best bet. I mean - It doesn’t have to be soon; it could be later on. Again, M.A.C.U.S.A. doesn’t -”

 

“- What about future spouses?” He interjected, a thought popping into his head.

 

“What?” He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when her eyes widened, mouth dropping open with her stunned question.

 

_No time like the present._

 

“What if they were in a…promising relationship?”

 

She gave her head a little shake and blinked, unconsciously readjusting her hold on his hands. “I - I suppose that that would be an exception…” She trailed off. It was her eyes searching his this time, an unreadable expression filling them as they flickered back and forth.

 

A hopeful grin began to bloom across his face. “Then maybe we could start with dinner? Tomorrow? After our shift?”

 

“Wait - Leo…are you asking what I think you’re asking?” [Y/F/N] questioned softly.

 

Leonard released her shoulders, opting instead to cradle both of her hands in his in the space between them. “And here I thought I was bein’ obvious earlier. [Y/F/N], I have been enthralled with you since the moment you stepped off that shuttle all those months ago.” His grin broadened when she blushed and glanced down at their joined hands, but he couldn’t have that. Shuffling closer - close enough that their knees knocked against each other - he withdrew one hand, using it to lift her chin, the action causing her eyes to meet his once more. “And you bein’ a witch doesn’t change that; not one bit. I want to know all I can about you.”

 

She blinked at him, her chest rising with her shallow breaths. “Are you serious?” He barely even finished nodding when [Y/F/N] removed her hands and launched herself at him. If Leonard wasn’t prepared for that, he certainly wasn’t prepared for her lips to smash themselves firmly against his. 

 

_God, it was even better than he dreamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
